This invention is concerned with a non-slip material and a method of making the same. In particular, this non-slip material with a clear-cut uneven surface can be formed without the use of a metal mold.
In the case of making a non-slip material for use on items such as straps and handles, in the past, a metal mold was necessary with synthetic rubber etc, to form the unevenness which had the non-slip function.
Since there was no way known in the past to form the unevenness other than by using a metal mold, there was the problem that the cost of the metal mold would be considerably high on a low priced commodity such as when forming thin non-slip material of a size of about 6 cm.sup.2 is involved.